User blog:TNickxx/Rufus, the Shadowy Shamman
Rufus is a melee anti-mage assassin, fighter, jungler (?) or dps. Can be played AP, AD, hybrid and on-hit. (Innate): On enemy champion kill or assist Rufuses last used ability is refreshed. Q: Shamans Staffblade On toggle on: Rufus gains attack speed for 2.5 seconds. On toggle off: Rufus gains movement speed for 2.5 seconds. While toggled on: Rufuses basic attacks deal additional magic damage based on his maximum mana. He gains 10% attack speed while attacking enemy units, stacking three times. Mana Cost: 65% of Magic Damage component per hit Cooldown: 4 seconds Magic Damage: 4/10/16/22/28 (+3% of maximum mana)(+20% of ability power) Toggle off/on movement/attack speed: 12/16/20/24/28 % W: Slicing Spin Damages surrounding enemies. Enemies take up to 50% increased damage depending on their missing health (1% increased damage for every 2% of health missing) Mana Cost: 6% of maximum mana Cooldown: 16/15/14/13/12 seconds Aoe Radius: 450 Magic Damage: 60/90/120/150/180 (+5% of maximum mana)(+25% of ability power) Maximum magic damage: 90/135/180/225/260 (7.5% of maximum mana)(37.5% of ability power) E: Mystifying Cloud Blocks a single enemy spell in the next 3 seconds. If a spell is blocked Rufus' regains health equal to 12% of his maximum mana. Cost: 40/65/80/95/110 mana Cooldown: 20/18.5/17/15.5/14 seconds R: Pulse Rush Releases a wave of energy in a line in front of him, damaging all enemies hit. When the wave reaches its max range Rufus will teleport to it. Cost: 90/115/140 mana Cooldown: 35/30/25 seconds Range: 650 Width: 150 Magic Damage: 150/225/300 (+0.7 per ability power) ---- Ability details: Innate: This is similar to Katarinas passive. Rufuses passive will only refresh one ability, that being the one he used most recently. Q: This is a togglable ability. While toggled on Rufus gains a stacking attack speed buff while autoattacking and his autoattacks deal additional damage. Also, toggling this ability on will give him another attack speed buff for a short time. Toggling this ability off will give him a movement speed buff for a short time. W: Point blank spell that damages surrounding enemies for magic damage. Enemies take more damage the more wounded they are. E: Sefl-cast ability that will placea a shield on Rufus and block the next enemy ability in the next few seconds. If a spell is blocked Rufus regains some health. R: A skillshot spell that damages enemies in a line, similarly to Ezreals Essence Flux. When the projectile reaches its max range Rufus will teleport to it. ---- Tear of the goddess would be his core item. Depending on his item build he can build either Archangels staff or Manamune. Rod of ages would also be a viable choice to build. Attack speed and hybrid items would be viable on him, it wouldn’t grant him much damage on Q and W but it would make him a good duelist. On-hit would be viable even without much mana because of the attack speed buff and base damage on Q. In team fights his job is too jump in with R when everyone is low on health and then deals large amounts of AoE damage with W. Possibly getting a kill or assist, his W would be refreshed and available for another burst of AoE damage. With some spell vamp he shouldn’t be an easy kill as double W is great for getting health back. If he gets another kill or assist he can use R to chase or if he is left alone he can cast another W or possibly E if he faces an durable caster. Category:Custom champions